Dynasty Warriors Fun
by I'm-the-Drummer
Summary: Some fun with the Dynasty Warriors! CH2 UP!
1. Chapter 1 Scrubs

I will be using Dynasty Warriors 6 for reference and 5 for characters taken out of 6

I will be using Dynasty Warriors 6 for reference and 5 for characters taken out of 6

Just a little thing my friend BugBrand and I came up with over the phone

Chapter 1: Scrubs

Zhang Jiao rose to his altar at the Yellow Turban main camp. He was watching his children face the allied forces. Then something occurred to him, he looked at his watch. "OH NO!!" he yelped. He floated to as high as he could on the battlefield and yelled "EVERYONE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!" All the warriors and soldiers looked up into the air.

"Scrubs is coming on in 10 minutes!!" There was immediate commotion among the Dynasty Warriors. Liu Bei turned to his brothers. "We'll never make it back to my house in time!" Zhang Jiao yelled in his obnoxious voice "Everyone to my house! Invite the other warriors, it is essential to the Authors plot that we invite them!" A voice boomed from above. **"Thank you Zhang Jiao"** "Children of Heaven! PREPARE THE REFRESHMENTS!!" He zoomed off and everyone followed.

When everyone had arrived at Zhang Jiao's there was a snack and drink table, 5 or so 3 seated couches and a huge screen T.V. The Dynasty Warriors made a frantic dash for a seat. Zhang Jiao turned on the TV but there was a problem, Animal Planet was on. "By the power of Heaven! WHO HAS THE REMOTE?!"

"Everyone arise! We must find the remote, that means _you_ Cao Cao!" Once the remote was found they quickly changed the channel and the episode had just started. "Grr… Missed… Opening…" Wei Yan growled. Zhuge Liang shushed everyone and explained "It is essential to our strategy that we watch Scrubs so there can be inside jokes later."

LATER

There were many problems that Zhang Jiao had to handle…

"Zhang Fei! Stop changing the channel on commercials!"

"Xu Zhu! The punch is meant for everyone!"

"Huang Gai! Don't eat so much sugar; you'll give yourself a heart attack!!"

And Zhang Jiao trying to hit on Shang Xiang…

"Do you want to hear a joke?"

"Sure."

"Knock Knock"

"Who's there?"

"HEAVEN!! HAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Hehe… right"

She left him to laugh for another 20 minutes

Liu Bei had wrestled the remote away from Lu Xun and looked at the channels. "Hey! The Simpsons is after this!"

Everyone Cheered

There will be more of this I promise


	2. Chapter 2 Punk'd

So this guy, Yuan Shao, and his former friend are going to duke it out at a place called Guan Du, his friend is going to call in a retreat and throw a huge party about it

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**BugBrand: **Haha… Grandpa…

**Clogz:** Oh there will be more! And yes, I know when something is just hilarious… I wrote it! AHA!

**DW&SWfan: **I had to shorten your name because… wow XD. Like I told Clogz, there will be more.

**Pyro-Josh: **Every day of my life is a dose of extreme insanity to the max! And by the way, where are the Han High updates man?!

_So this guy, Yuan Shao, and his former friend are going to duke it out at a place called Guan Du, his friend is going to call in a retreat and throw a huge party about it._

_This will make the guy pretty happy, but what he doesn't know is that the party is a hoax; and right before he finds out, we open the curtain._

_So get ready, you're watching Punk'd!_

Yuan Shao was sitting in his tent, enjoying some wine, and fanaticizing about ripping Cao Cao apart at Guan Du. He was just high on life at the moment. Then Zhang He stepped into the tent.

"My beautiful Yuan Shao!! Cao Cao has called in a retreat, and is throwing you a party for your brilliance!" This woke Yuan Shao up and he was immediately at Bai Ma castle for the celebration.

Cao Cao welcomed him and the party began, all of the other warriors were there. Cao Cao announced the first activity.

"Alright people, our first activity is break-dancing. See if you can beat the 4 time champion, PANG TONG!"

…

The winner ended up being Cao Ren because he said "IMAH CHARGING MAH LAZAR!!" and obliterated all the other contestants.

Cao Cao looked at his destroyed castle and slapped his head. "I guess it now time for our Man of the Hour, Yuan Shao!" Everyone started chanting "SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH!!" Except Huang Zhong who said "WHA?! What did he say?! CHEECH? I love that guy!"

Yuan Shao stepped up to the podium, Zhang He handed him a written speech. He began "My name is Yuan Shao and I've just been Punk'd wait… OH NO!!"

Ashton Kutcher and his cameras came running into the room and everyone laughed. The camera got up in his face and Ashton put his arm over Shao's shoulder "Say it." Shao sighed. "I got Punk'd... AUGH…"

**Ahh… so much fun…**

**More on the way, I assure you!**

**R&R**


End file.
